Cutting Ties
by bucktooth22
Summary: Shizuku and Haru and their crazy cute flirty little life. Prompted by the cover of volume 1 of the manga but based on the anime FLUFF TWOSHOT SHIZUKuxHARU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Monster

Shizuku Mizutani was not ready for Haru, especially not that early in the morning. She'd woken up and when she finally left the house, he was waiting outside for her. She would have been able to handle that, his normal clinginess was to be expected but he took it a bit too far when he pushed the end of a chain into her hands. Her eyes followed the chain, knowing what it was attached to even before she saw it. On the end of the chain was a black leather collar that was fastened around his neck. His eyes were not on her but on the sunset that was just setting on the horizon. "What is this?" She asked holding up the chain, it was light in her hand so she figured it wasn't real, not that he could have afforded a real one.

"I-I want you to be my ball and chain." He said holding up the book their teacher had just given Haru the day before.

"I don't know what that means and I don't want to know." Shizuku said sighing as she began walking, holding the long chain casually. Haru trotted after her, a bright smile on his face at not being dismissed for his usual antics. He noted that she hadn't dropped the chain and that pleased him.

"It means we will be together forever and you are in charge. I will do whatever you say." He said hesitantly. He was seeing how far he could go with this game and they both knew when he got tired of it they would stop the charade.

"I see." She said softly as they walked to school, her with a book in one hand and Haru's chain in the other.

"Like carry your bag, do your homework, kiss you, stay silent so you can study?" Haru offered some options. She closed the book for a moment, thinking quietly.

"Kiss me." She said looking at him. His face turned bright red and he froze.

"On the lips?" He asked. She nodded. He leaned in very slowly and pecked her on the lips, nothing like their earlier kisses.

"Not what I was expecting." She said casually as she flipped open her book once again and resumed walking. His face reddened further and he opened his mouth for a moment, going to speak before she interrupted. "Now be quiet while I study."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Monster

The day had ended without much incident, Haru had struggled desperately to follow the rules of their game but it was the end of the day and he was getting pretty tired of it. He wanted to prove to her that he could kiss her and it would be better than her first demanded kiss. He also desperately wanted to talk but she had forbidden it throughout the day. The day was finally rolling to its end and he couldn't wait for this game to be over. "You may speak now." She said as they left the school for the walk back to her house.

"I don't like this game." He huffed unhappily. "And I want to kiss you again."

"What's stopping you?" She asked not looking up from her book. He took that as 'ravish me' so he knocked the book from her hands and planted his lips firmly against hers. Her face turned red but her eyes shut and she leaned towards him. He smirked as he pulled back.

"That damn book was stopping me." He smirked as he pulled away.

"I enjoyed that game." She said as she scooped up the book.

"You asked me to do the hardest thing instead of the stuff I can handle. Stay silent all day, not something easy like carry my bag or get me that book." He huffed as they resumed walking.

"Fine. Carry my bag." She said as she stripped her bag off her back and held it out to him. He beamed at her with his goofy smile and took it from her before dropping it.

"What's in this? Rocks?!" He gasped as he tried to pick it up.

"Books." She shrugged as she picked it up and flung it easily over her shoulder.

"You're stronger than you look." He smiled bashfully.

"Stop flirting." She said.

"Are we still playing the game?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Depends." She said casually.

"On what?" He asked.

"On whether or not you'd follow my order." She said.

"Do you want me to stop flirting?" He asked.

"No." She seemed like she was in blunt mode but he knew it was her most raw form to confess something like that and he cherished it.

"Then we're not playing the game anymore." He grinned at her. She didn't look up from her book but he saw her eyes flick to him out of the corner of her eye.

"Good." She smiled.


End file.
